


Just Ask

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're 11 years old, and he doesn't ask her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I only realized Katie was a year younger than George when I was halfway through the fic, so this is a bit AU.
> 
> Written for the [Drabble Tag](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/26927976/1/) on the HPFC forums.

They're 11 years old, and he doesn't ask her out.

(Of course, why would he? He barely knows she exists; she's just that girl who floated in the boat next to his, sitting tightly between her two best friends and her future rival. But she sees him, George Weasley, though of course she doesn't know his name yet, and he's grinning widely and throwing a frog in someone's hair and Katie is so utterly charmed.)

They're 13 years old, and he doesn't ask her out.

(By this point, George knows who she is; she's the second best chaser on their team, and she's got a competitive streak a mile wide. She isn't going to back down, not even for a boy who makes her want to blush and giggle and just be the girly girl her mother wishes she was. Well, maybe just half the time. The other half, she's splashing ice cold water on his head for sleeping in instead of going to Quidditch practice, hiding her essay with her hand and glaring when he tries to sneak a peek, and sneaking her own peak when one day he accidentally comes down to the Great Hall half naked.)

They're 16 years old, and he doesn't ask her out.

("Do you have a date for the Yule Ball?" she asks, sitting on the stone floors with her head against the wall. She's drawing circles in the air with her wand, but they're not coming out quite as evenly as she'd like them to. Well, of course they're not; she's much too nervous for that. She glances at George, who's leaning against the wall across from her. The Hogwarts hallways are narrow enough that if she stretches just a little, their feet would touch. It's a nice thought.

George huffs. "No. I'm going stag."

She raises an eyebrow, and can't help saying, "Couldn't get a date?" despite the plan. She's not supposed to make fun of him, as much fun as it is; she's supposed to ask him out. But it's so easy, and she's a bit annoyed at him for getting them kicked out of class.

"Of course not. I have far greater skills than that," George replies. He looks so properly indignant. "In fact, I'll prove it to you."

Katie swallows. "Oh, will you?" And she's half trying to get George to just ask her, half trying to remember how to say the words to ask him herself. She's stuck, but in milliseconds her chance is over.

George scrambles up, grabbing his things. "You'll see how awesome my skills are," he says with a grin.

Katie just stares after him, trying not to hope and failing. But in less than an hour, Alicia comes back giggling and talking about how she finally has a date.)

They're 19 years old, and he doesn't ask her out.

(Her mother is dead, dying half way through the war to the wand of a sympathizer who'd been their neighbor and friend.

His brother is dead.)

They're 21 years old, and he doesn't ask her out.

(Instead, he says, "I need a favor." He's got his charming grin stretched across his face, and Katie doesn't trust it for a second.

"I deserve a huge reward for this," she groans, glaring at George, hours later as she finally closes the doors of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Trust George to ask her to mind the shop for a half hour, then disappear for a whole two. He left her to suffer screaming children, anxious parents, and a multitude of questions she couldn't answer. Really, the things she does for her friends.

But by now, he's right beside her. "Your wish is my command, your awesomeness," George replies.

"Well," she says. And what the hell. "I wouldn't mind a date.")

They're 23 years old, and he doesn't ask her out, but only because she got around to doing it first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
